


Talk to me

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [6]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar disorder (hinted), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mania, Manic Episode
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Auron tiene un episodio maniático, y Luzu está allí para ayudarlo.«El mundo se detiene. Deja de correr energía por sus venas, y su voz muere como una hoguera a la que le acaban de lanzar agua. Los músculos se tensan, los ojos le escuecen, y lo único que calma su ansiedad es el murmullo de la voz de Luzu, que suena como una nana cerca de sus oídos.»
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859074
Kudos: 5





	Talk to me

> _ That's alright, let it out, talk to me. _

Cuando despierta, aún es de noche. El despertador que tiene a su lado demuestra que sólo han pasado quince minutos desde la última vez que lo vio, y sospecha que sólo durmió ese tiempo. Se siente intranquilo, como si las células de su cuerpo quisieran salir corriendo, y no puede evitar removerse entre las sábanas. 

Siente que algo va a pasar. Algo inminente. Respira hondo, y mira al techo de la habitación que comparte con Luzu. Hace años que viven juntos, y aún no se acostumbra por completo al peso de un cuerpo a su lado. 

Su novio se ve sereno, abrazando la almohada y con una sonrisa leve en sus labios. En momentos como estos, Auron desearía tener la tranquilidad que caracteriza al mayor. Quizás así no tendría estos problemas. 

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, acepta que no duerme más de cinco horas hace semanas. Siente que tiene que hacer cosas todo el tiempo; calmar una avalancha que no sabe cuándo va a caer. 

Pero, que en definitiva, va a caer. Y va a ser sobre él. 

Se acaricia el rostro, intentando sentir algo. Además de dormir mal, se suma que la noche anterior no ha dormido, y ha tirado todo el día a base de café, y distraer su cuerpo de los síntomas del cansancio. 

Sabe que no lo ha conseguido; la sensibilidad en su piel ha cambiado, y quiere despertar a Luzu para ponerse a discutir, para que empiecen a pelear. 

No entiende de dónde salen tantos pensamientos destructivos. No sabe si siempre han estado ahí, solo que ahora se ha decidido a escucharlos, o si han salido de la nada misma para atormentarlo. 

No se da cuenta al principio que está llorando. Las lágrimas humedecen sus mejillas, y caen hasta el final de su mandíbula. No sabe por qué llora, no realmente. Todo en su vida está resuelto, y aún así.

Aún así se siente solo. Fuera de lugar. Como si fuera un extraño en el cuerpo de un conocido; reconoce la voz y el tono usados, como también las palabras. Pero no encaja con la imagen que todos tienen de él, y la máscara se empieza a resquebrajar. 

Sale un sollozo ahogado de su garganta. No pretende despertar a Luzu por un estúpido llanto a las cuatro de la mañana; sabe que mañana tiene que madrugar, y sería egoísta de su parte hablarle. 

Toma el móvil, para comenzar un mensaje. Todos empiezan con las mismas palabras, y dicen lo mismo: que no sabe qué le pasa, que necesita ayuda. Elimina lo escrito antes de animarse a enviarlos.

Mañana, cuando vuelva a despertar, volverá a fingir que todo está bien. Que es algo pasajero. Pero Auron bien sabe que no es pasajero; hace años que su cerebro viene torturándole gradualmente de esta forma.

Primero energía, luego depresión. Y vuelta a empezar. 

Como ha hecho otras veces, se queda completamente quieto, en su costado de la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y sin emitir palabra. Su llanto en unos minutos va a remitir, y lo sabe muy bien. 

Un ruido lo saca de su ensimismamiento. 

_ Luzu ha despertado. _

—Auron, ¿estás bien?

La angustia se acumula en su garganta, y siente la bilis subir, como una advertencia. Abre la boca y la cierra, como un pez fuera del agua.

Sabe que no puede decirlo. No puede explicar todo lo que le pasa, y su cabeza va a millones de kilómetros por segundo.

No puede más.

Puede ver como la imagen que ha estado sosteniendo se rompe, explota en mil pedazos. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo, y no es capaz de dar una respuesta que no sean jadeos inentendibles. 

Se siente rendido, e intenta sonreír entre lágrimas. El dolor en su pecho hace que se retuerza, y se hunde en el colchón. Sabe que no puede contestar, así que se gira para ver a los ojos a Luzu. 

Ve el momento exacto en donde  _ entiende _ , y sus brazos se extienden de forma instintiva para darle un abrazo. La calidez que lo envuelve hace que de su boca comiencen a salir palabras, reclamos sin objetivo más que sacarlas de su organismo. 

El mundo se detiene. Deja de correr energía por sus venas, y su voz muere como una hoguera a la que le acaban de lanzar agua. Los músculos se tensan, los ojos le escuecen, y lo único que calma su ansiedad es el murmullo de la voz de Luzu, que suena como una nana cerca de sus oídos. 

—¿Y a mí, quién me hace reír? —pregunta, y por unos segundos el mayor está confundido. Sabe que en esas siete palabras hay mucho más de lo que pueden significar; que habla de la soledad, de la expectativa, de tener que luchar contra todo el sistema para tener renombre. 

Luzu lo sabe muy bien. El privilegio del tonto es su ignorancia, y el del loco, su sabiduría. Y Auron hace tiempo que ya no puede fingirse tonto. Lo sostiene en sus brazos, y el catalán se aferra a ellos como si fuera la última esperanza que le quedara, como si fueran su espina dorsal. 

Y por primera vez en semanas, Auron puede dormir. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está completamente basado en mi último episodio maniático-depresivo, y una conversación que tuve días después con una amiga por Whatsapp.
> 
> _¿Y a mí, quién me hace reír? ___


End file.
